WakeUp Call
by Crazy4Klaine
Summary: In which Darren and Chris share a bed, Chris has a wet dream and Darren can't resist. PWP, really. RPF. R&R!


Darren awoke to his co-worker, Chris, shifting positions next to him on the bed.

It wasn't an unusual situation, to find the two like this. They had started up the habit of Darren spending the night at Chris' when it was too late to drive home after a particularly long day of shooting in mid-Season Two, and sharing a bed just became natural for them after a while.

Tonight hadn't been too long, ending shortly after 1:00 am, but Chris insisted on Darren spending the night, feeling it was still so dangerous for him to drive home so tired.

And now here they were, Chris dressed in a thin white T-shirt and plaid shorts, while Darren laid in just a pair of pajama pants Chris had given him to borrow.

Darren reached up with one hand to rub the sleep out of his eyes, looking at Chris, who was still fast asleep. Chris was facing him now, and the pale light of the moon shone off of his face, making his skin seem transparent, and his face even more peaceful. Darren carefully reached over to brush a stray piece of chestnut hair that had fallen over Chris' closed eyes, and the younger man twitched before leaning into the touch.

Darren automatically pulled his hand back, wondering what on earth had compelled him to do that, when he heard a small, breathy gasp escape Chris' lips.

He looked up to see that Chris' eyes were shut a bit tighter, and his lips were slightly parted. Chris shifted again, almost uncomfortably, and rolled onto his back, one arm lifting to fall above his head, resting on the pillow and settling in the gap between the headboard and the crown of his head, the pale skin shimmering along with his face. Darren watched as Chris shifted his legs, shivering when one of Chris' feet rubbed softly against his, and Darren inhaled sharply when he spotted the small tent in the sheets where Chris' torso met his pelvis.

Chris let out another soft, breathy noise.

_Oh._

Chris was having a wet dream.

Darren bit his lip as he pondered this, watching as Chris shifted again, facing Darren, and Darren scooted a bit closer, swallowing hard as he carefully lifted the blanket off of their bodies and pushed it down just enough to reveal the barely-there bulge in Chris' shorts.

Darren eyed Chris' torso and bit back a groan — even Chris' nipples were hard. He reached over and bravely dragged a thumb over Chris left nipple, and felt himself harden at the almost-moan Chris let out, high and breathy.

Darren knew this was wrong for him to be doing. Chris was his co-worker, for fucks' sake, his _best friend._ Not only that, but Darren had said _numerous_ times in interviews that he was straight.

But now, as he listened to Chris making those high-pitched, breathy, _sofreakinghot_ noises, he couldn't bring himself to care.

He pulled his hand away from Chris chest and dropped it down to his bare thighs, his palm sweating. He was scared that Chris could wake up at any moment and freak out, but as he slid a hand up the inside of Chris' thigh and accidentally nudged his now fully-hard erection, Chris moaned and all thoughts of doubt left his mind.

"Fuck, Chris." Darren breathed, sporting his own achingly hard erection now and the sound of Chris' moans and the sight of his brow furrowed and jaw hanging in pleasure.

His moved his hand towards Chris hard-on again, tracing the outline of it with his fingertips and causing Chris to gasp before firmly rubbing the bulge with the heel of his palm, and Chris let out the loudest moan yet.

Darren had to bite his tongue to keep in his own moans and he was sure he'd never been this turned on before in his entire fucking life, and he couldn't help but carefully shove Chris' shorts down, gripping his cock firmly.

Chris moaned and pressed his hips closer to Darren's, arching into his hand.

Darren moved his hand, slowly pumping Chris' throbbing erection and smearing the pre-come at the tip, trailing it down the side as a substitute for lube, sliding a bit more easily. Chris was moaning non-stop now, his chest heaving as he panted, one hand gripping his pillow, the other twisted in the sheets. Darren was so sure Chris was close to coming when—

Chris' eyes flew open.

Darren stopped moving immediately, his hand frozen around Chris' cock. He'd been caught.

But then Chris' hand wrapped around his.

"Darren, oh God, don't stop. _Fuck,_ I'm so — so close. Fuck, _please,_ Dare." Chris all but sobbed in pleasure, willing Darren to continue.

Darren snapped out of it and swallowed, slowly starting to pump Chris again, and the latter groaned in pleasure.

But then Chris shoved Darren's hand off of him, and fear coiled in the pit of Darren's stomach. It left just as soon as it came, though, as Chris threw one leg over Darren's thighs, straddling him, and shoved his pajama pants down, taking his boxers along with them, leaving them both without clothing, just bare skin, and ground down onto him.

And _fuck_ if that wasn't the most incredible thing Darren's ever felt.

He tossed his head back and moaned. _"Fuck,_ Chris." He repeated from earlier, screwing his eyes shut in pleasure. He gripped Chris hips and bucked up into him, groaning at the delicious friction it created.

Darren was sure he was going to leave bruises on Chris hips, but Chris didn't seem to care. Instead he leaned down and pulled Darren into a harsh kiss, their tongues tangling and teeth clanking as they rutted their hips together.

"I've — _oh_ — wanted to do this for so long now." Chris gasped between kisses.

Darren slid his hands down to Chris' firm ass, kneading the skin there and making Chris release a strangled moan. "So have I." Was all he could manage before cutting himself off with a moan, and Chris swallowed it down with another kiss.

"Just like this." Chris breathed, gripping his shoulders as they kissed and rocked together.

Darren groaned into his mouth — they had kissed before, but only on camera. Nothing like this, and he was surprised, because Chris was like _fire,_ bright and passionate, white hot pleasure pumping through his veins.

"So close." Chris hissed, hands shaking.

"Me, too." Darren grunted, and with one last delicious jerk of their hips, they were both gone, come splattering over both their stomachs, their hips stuttering.

Darren kissed Chris chastely on the lips before the latter rolled off of him, their chests both heaving an they struggled to catch their breath.

"I'm sorry." Darren sighed, running a hand over his face.

Chris looked over, startled. "What the hell are you apologizing for?" He asked.

"I basically just raped you in your sleep." He said, ashamed. "Even if you were awake for the last like, twenty seconds of it."

Chris chuckled. "Please. I was awake the second you said my name the first time." He smirked.

Chris was promptly shoved off of the bed by a half-grinning, half-disbelieving Darren Criss.

-.-

_Well, that was my second attempt at writing something M-rated. Was it good? Bad? Let me know :)_


End file.
